incardashiousicolufandomcom-20200214-history
The Niycholl
Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, God, the Son. Son of the Cailean, this Ancient Being made a name for himself in the Religions of Christianity. Today he spends his days (Much like his father before him) Experimenting with Host Bodies and his Abilities. He created his own universe in order to build upon his own ideals and creations. Despite his reputation as one of the three gods of Christianity, he is often described by his co-workers as Idiotic, Insane, Murderous, Evil, Anti-Black and possessing Sexually Violent Tendencies. Ever since his first resurrection on Easter, 24 A.D. He has died countless times, by hands of his own, and others, most notably The Cailean and Billy who both possess the habit of routinely killing him when he "Steps out of Line". Abilities, Habits and Skills * God Level Abilities - Jesus, like his Father is physically able to do ANYTHING imaginable, through manipulating the Molecules and Atoms throughout the Space-Time Continuum. From creating Universes to creating his lunch, all with the snap of his fingers. * Epicness - Jesus is pretty epic, not the most epic, but pretty epic, Anything he says is law as long as I don't say "Not Canon". * Racism - Jesus is Racist * Sexism - Jesus is Sexist * Homophobia - Jesus is Homophobic * Transphobia - Jesus is Transphobic * Suit Wearing - He is good at wearing suits, and he enjoys it so much that he wrote in the Bible that if one is to wear a suit, they are free of sin, most notably adultery, Jesus constantly uses suits to have sex with men, animals, children, and unmarried, Otherwise, adultery is bad in his eyes. * Business - He inherits the Cailean's business tactics and is quite good at it, himself. History Early Life Jesus was born in Nazareth, and was regarded as Skilled, Polite and Kind to his peers. As an Adult he was wealthy, by the Age of 20 he discovered he has Abilities of which many did not, Later he discovered he was the Son of GOD (The Cailean) Himself. Rise and Fall and Second Rise Later, he has gained thousands of disciples (Saints) and had become so powerful, that the Roman Government decided to execute him, publicly, on a Cross shaped Crucifix. this had Gained Jesus worshipers, which gave his Acientian-Spirit: Infinity Energy (Which his father had explained to him) this is used as a source of power for Acientians. This Worshiping grew into Modern Christianity and throughout the years, Jesus had since resurrected himself and has been roaming the Earth ever since. The Cailean's War on the Vaeokrum Jesus and his Father had never spoken, but,when the Cailean needed manpower for his war against his arch nemesis, the Vaeokrum, The Cailean contacted him... Initially, Jesus had rejected him and sided with the Vaeokrum, (as he was Leader of the Council of Ancient Beings) however, Jesus soon began to disagree with the Vaeokrum's methods, and left to serve no one but himself. Later, The Cailean, in 2018 reached out to Jesus again, and so Jesus finally decided to aid him. Eventually The Cailean had defeated the Vaeokrum, and when he went into hiding in 2019, Jesus succeeded the Cailean's Throne and gained the Acientian title of 'The Niycholl'. The Holy Trinity Jesus, and his Father joined forces with fellow Old Universe Acientian, The Jah to form the holy Trinity. Jesus was referred to as 'God, the Son', Cailean was referred to as 'God, the Father', Jah was referred to as 'God, the Holy Spirit', they had many adventures and misadventures until the Band broke up with the Disappearance of the Cailean in 2019. A Universe of his own. Jesus had created his own universe, in which he royally fucked up, and has reset it multiple times. The Dude Trinity Today, Jesus is joined by Billy the Ape (Former host of the Cailean) and former Holy Trinity member: the Jah to form the Dude Trinity. Together they have been going on many adventures and misadventures much like that of the Holy Trinity, This trinity is currently joining Billy's war on Godzilla...Category:Order of God Category:New World Order